outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki
Summary Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (大筒木モモシキ, Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki) is a descendant of the Ōtsutsuki clan and the main antagonist in Boruto: Naruto the Movie, stated to be an even greater threat than Kaguya. Momoshiki appeared on Earth because the God Tree where he's from died, so to replace the lost resource he started collecting the Bijuu to recreate another one. Powers and Stats [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 4-B'' ''|'' ''4-B Name: Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki Origin: Naruto (The Universe) Gender: Male Age: At least 1,000 years old Classification: Retainer of Kaguya, Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Longevity, Flight, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Portal Creation, Energy Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Clairvoyance (Can read the fates of others with his Byakugan), Power Bestowal (Bestowed upon Boruto the ability to absorb ninjutsu), Enhanced Senses (With the Byakugan, he has the ability to see chakra, an almost 360° range of vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system), Absorption (Can absorb any technique thrown at him and utilize it in a stronger and enhanced version), Attack Reflection (Can return any attack he absorbs back at its user with double the original power), Transmutation (Can turn targets into chakra fruits), Paralysis with the black receivers (Can paralyse and restrict the movements of targets, and also control them), Can create red tools and weapons, along with large elemental beasts, Should be able to breathe in space like Toneri Attack Potency: Solar System level (Created a dimension parallel to Naruto's which housed a Solar System ) | Solar System level (Absorbed Kinshiki, began absorbing chakra from his surroundings and from even beyond the dimension he had made) Speed: FTL | FTL (Kept up with Naruto and Sasuke) | FTL (Kept up with Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto) Lifting Strength: At least Class T | At least Class T (Displaced mountains, can move this much with his Rinnegan) | Class P Striking Strength: Unknown (Uses his jutsu to battle) | Solar System Class (Overwhelmed Rinnegan Sasuke consistently) | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Was unconcerned about his attack detonating) | Solar System level (Took attacks from Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto, and survived an attack from his Susano'o-clad Kurama Avatar. Sasuke's sword, which could cleave through his large wooden dragons and damage Madara Uchiha, couldn't cut through his skin) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Thousands of kilometers with regular attacks, Cross-Dimensional via certain abilities Standard Equipment: Byakugan, Rinnegan, Created Tools, Black Receivers Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Momoshiki has quite sadistic tendencies. His clairvoyance does not allow him to see his own fate Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Caged Heat Arson Prison:' Momoshiki moulds fire-based chakra and encases his target with it. By using certain hand gestures, he's capable of simultaneously applying pressure and heat inside the sphere and also absorbing chakra from his target. The target will be drained all of their chakra and be left burned and crushed. *'Chakra Edible Creation:' By using his Rinnegan, Momoshiki is able to fully absorb the bodies of his target, turning them into chakra-filled edibles which have similar shape to Chakra Fruit, which, when eaten, would transform him and grant him their abilities. *'Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears:' This technique lets the user condense mud or stone from the ground and shape it into spikes that protrude from the ground in order to skewer the target. The spikes cannot penetrate targets of greater density. *'Shadow Sewing Technique:' A Nara Clan technique which manipulates the shadows around to bind the enemy. *'Tailed Beast Ball:' The ultimate attack of a Tailed Beast. *'Titanic Beast Creation:' By manipulating all aspects of his surroundings, Momoshiki is able to create various titanic beasts which even have enough power to go head-to-head against a Six Paths Sage Mode-enhanced Susanoo-clad Kurama. *'Tools Creation at Will:' Somehow, the user has the ability to manifest a special red glowing malleable chakra which float in chakram-like formation behind their back when unused. By manipulating it, they are able to make various makeshift tools and weapons. When needed, it is able to be disintegrated like shattered glass, and reshaped again into a new form. Key: Base | Kinshiki Absorbed | Lava Golem Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Aliens Category:Movie Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wood Users Category:Hair Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:4-B